All Hail King Julien
|General}} /Photos|Photos}} }} All Hail King Julien is the second TV series in the Madagascar franchise that debuted on Netflix on December 19, 2014. The series is a prequel to the franchise, taking place before the events of the first film. The cliffhanger at the end of Season 4 which was released on November 11th 2016, and continued with the fifth season named, All Hail King Julien: Exiled which premiered on May 12, 2017. The series is then continued as All Hail King Julien again, in their fifth (sixth if Exiled is included) and final season, with the episode The End is Here wrapping things up. Plot All Hail King Julien follows the adventures of the illustrious King Julien XIII, before the events of Madagascar, as he rules his great kingdom after being crowned as king by his own Uncle. His Uncle, whose purpose is to actually kill King Julien and reclaim his throne, causes a big threat to the kingdom; and even beyond that King Julien bumps into a lot of other enemies including the evil fanaloka genius, Karl, another lemur king in disguise named Koto, the leader of the fossa pack known as Mary Ann and a lot other foes with intentions to bring him down, even from inside his own kingdom. But with the help of his loyal crew, Maurice, Clover, and Mort, he rules as the kingdom's probably greatest king in their entire history! Characters Main Characters * King Julien: Formerly known as Prince Julien the 13th, King Julien is a young and charismatic king of an effervescent kingdom. Crowned by his Uncle in an attempt to kill his nephew, King Julien always looks forward to being in the eyes of the world and loved by all. He started badly on his coronation night and caused half of the kingdom to go missing and the other half captured during a foosa attack; but the day after that, he bravely faced the foosas in the foosa territory itself and rescued his kingdom with his smooth moves. He is known for bringing peace and joy back to the kingdom after it was forbidden by his Uncle. * Maurice: Formerly Prince Julien's caretaker, Maurice is the royal advisor of King Julien, and does most of the king's duties and is one of the most responsible lemurs in the kingdom. According to Masikura, he and Julien met when they were a baby, during Prince Barty and Princess Julienne's camp near the Aye-Aye Kingdom. Maurice usually takes charge of serious situations or is forced by King Julien and Clover to take charge, and despite his serious appearance, he is known to be soft inside and very emotional, as almost all of the kingdom teases him about it. * Clover: As the King's personal bodyguard and Captain of the Ringtail Army, Clover is a very strict and serious lemur, making sure everything goes right and according to the law. She started out as a paranoid and unfriendly person, not knowing how to have fun and always in the mood to punch someone. But after months working for King Julien, she began to unlock her inner fun self and no longer mind the kingdom's endless parties anymore. Aside from being King Julien's bodyguard, she also spends her time writing novels and fanfictions. * Mort: King Julien's self-proclaimed best friend, Mort is the oldest lemur in the kingdom, despite his childish appearance. He is a big fan of King Julien and is in love with the king's feet after his feet saved his life in King Me. According to himself, he spends most of his time in his own world and barely notices his surroundings. He is also known for being creepy, and he always talks to the multiple versions of himself inside his mind. Recurring Characters * Masikura: A physic chameleon who appears upon summon. She sticks her tongue on anyone's head to analyzes them for predictions or reading thoughts. She had been the king's psychic advisor for generations, and also has the ability to communicate with Frank the Sky God. * Xixi: The kingdom's reporter who usually focuses mostly on gossip. She is a trustworthy toucan in the news who informs the lemur kingdom on current events. She covers a lot of major events including King Julien's coronation, and King Julien and Crimson's royal wedding. * Timo: Known as the Royal Scizard (Science Wizard) of King Julien, Timo is a nervous and talkative scientist tenrec who introduced the kingdom to modern day technology. According to himself, he laughs when he's nervous, and also when he is sleepy. * Ted: A soft, dramatic, and tidy lemur, Ted, together with his wife, Dorothy, enjoys his life doing whatever he likes, collecting sparkly things, and also doing some underground and even illegal projects. * Willie: If the kingdom panics, it is usually because of Willie. Willie is a scared, timid, and exciting lemur who later in the series shows more of his bravery and confidence. He was the captain of the kingdom's first navy ship, Old Porcelainsides (later renamed S.S. Pee Pee Pants). * Horst: 'Horst is a loner, fears change, often seen holding a beverage. He is one of the serious lemurs in the kingdom, but inside with his friends, he can be playful too. He was married to Mary Ann before she left and mauled him after their reunion. * 'Pancho: Pancho is one of the kingdom's criminals, usually seen working with his friend Andy. He used to be Uncle King Julien's sleeper agent during his Footstool Program. * Hector: Hector is an incredibly moody lemur who hates everything. He is the second oldest lemur in the kingdom after Mort and was the Prime Minister of Mangoes. * Dorothy: Dorothy is a very sweet, hospitable, and sometimes panicky lemur. She's a nice friend and will always help anyone in need of help. She is Ted's wife. * Abner: Abner is a rebellious, and dim-witted hillbilly lemur who, with Becca, repeatedly tries to overthrow King Julien in their LALA alliance. He is most probably Becca's husband. * Becca: 'Becca is a cunning, and smart hillbilly lemur who is the unofficial leader in her and Abner's two-lemur anti-King Julien alliance, the Lemur Alliance Liberation Army (LALA). * 'Todd: Todd is a cute child lemur strives to make his mom, Tammy happy by being an achiever and winning competitions. He listens to almost every of his mom's order and is also known for his war-face. * Tammy: 'A selfish, loud, and arrogant lemur. She is also very commanding, even to her husband, and uses her son, Todd for her personal gain and to win competitions for her. * 'Butterfish: 'He is lazy, fat, and always looking for food. Butterfish is always seen either going to work or looking for chimichangas. Despite being usually apathetic, he actually cares about his family and even the kingdom. * 'Rob McTodd/Nurse Phantom: 'He was Julien's best friend back when he was the prince. When Club Moist was converted into a hospital, he was appointed as Dr S's nurse with the name Nurse Phantom. * 'Doctor S: Doctor S is the only doctor at Club Moist, and a very enthusiastic one too. He is known for doing surgeries or any sort of thing without properly knowing how. He always screams "OUT OF A CAVE!!!". * Andy Fairfax: Andy is a sneaky criminal in Madagascar, who often runs illegal business and operations. He is Pancho's partner in crime and always do crime together across the island, often being chased by Clover. * Hans: Hans was a successful national athlete of the Kingdom of Madagascar, known for being good during the every-so-often Jungle Games. He later died but was brought back to life as a zombie by Doctor S. * Prince Barty and Princess Julienne: 'King Julien's snobby, rich, and spoiled parents who are very egotistic whom people thought have been eaten by the foosas. They care about their only son a lot and even stood in the way between him and the pirates who wanted to kill him. * 'Sage Moondancer/Babak: A poetic, nature enthusiast mountain lemur, who as a child wanted to be a colour or a sound. He is the son of the late Mountain Lemur King before his younger brother Koto got the throne. Foreign Allies * King Joey: A straightforward, stupid, but very thoughtful king, ruling the Rat Kingdom since its foundation. He and his people are known to be a fan of mazes. * Crocodile Ambassador: A proud and elegant leader of the Crocodiles. He is also known to be very sensitive and once cried when he was called a crybaby. * Prince Brodney: Prince Brodney was a normal commoner aye-aye, before Prince Barty and Princess Julienne adopted him. He became the King of Madagascar for a moment, before marrying a commoner and losing the throne, only keeping the title Prince. * Stanislav/Станислав: 'A Russian space monkey who was set to space during one of Soviet Union's space programs, before ending up in Madagascar. Stanislav speaks Russian and a little bit of English. * 'Mary Ann: 'A female fossa who was caught in one of Clover's traps. She was an average savage foosa before King Julien captured her and lemurised her. She later became the foosa's leader and was also Horst's wife. Villains * 'Uncle King Julien: As King Julien's uncle and predecessor, Uncle King Julien XII is a ring-tailed lemur who kept the lemurs in soul-crushing silence in order to avoid Fossa attacks. He placed his nephew in his place as king to kill him, but his plan ended up backfiring him. * Karl: An evil fanaloka genius always up with a grand plan to defeat King Julien. He always has backup plans which save him whenever his plans are stopped by King Julien and his crew. * Chauncey: 'Karl's hissing cockroach right-hand man and friend since Lemur School. He always helps Karl spy on the kingdom, and always follow Karl, sitting on his hand. * 'Koto: The former king of the Mountain Lemurs who ruled with an iron fist, conquering every other kingdom he can find. He is the main antagonist of All Hail King Julien: Exiled. * Crimson: Clover's identical twin sister who wanted to marry King Julien, although he didn't like having to be with her forever and broke up with her on their wedding day. She later teams up with Uncle King Julien to kill King Julien. * King Julien the Terrible: An old ring-tailed lemur who was once the king of the lemurs. During his reign, he was trapped in a cave with his tail stuck under a rock by his people. He was later freed by King Julien who knew nothing of him, and he tries to take over. * Magic Steve: '''A ring-tailed lemur magician who looks exactly like King Julien. He has a fascination over magic and illusions and always makes shows, as multiple lemurs mistook him for King Julien, much to his dismay. Episodes '''Season 1 # King Me (December 19, 2014) - When Uncle King Julien abdicates his throne upon learning of his fate from Masikura, he hands off his crown to Prince Julien. When the Foosa attack, King Julien must rescue them and avoid being eaten by the Foosa. # Poll Position (December 19, 2014) - King Julien learns from Xixi that 99% of the lemurs love him, so he makes it his mission to find and convert the one "hater" lemur. # Enter the Fanaloka (December 19, 2014) - During King Julien's holiday "Franksgiving" (a holiday dedicated to the Sky God member Frank), the evil Fanaloka genius Karl sets out to destroy King Julien. When both Clover and Maurice are captured by Karl and his cockroach minion Chauncey, King Julien must save them from his new nemesis. # Empty is the Head (December 19, 2014) - Exhausted from settling his subjects' disputes, King Julien replaces himself with a dummy king so he can play hooky which unwittingly starts a rebellion. # Return of the Uncle King (December 19, 2014) - Set on reclaiming his throne, Uncle King Julien convinces Julien into Foosa territory. Julien creates a disguise and forces Maurice to join him. # Eat Prey Shove (April 3, 2015) - Clover is forced to take a vacation, and while she is away, she meets the handsome and free-spirited Sage Moondancer. Meanwhile,Ted, Clover's assistant captain takes over as Julien's bodyguard. # He Blinded Me With Science '(April 3, 2015) - Julien teams up with Timo the tenrec, a scientist enlisted by the king to automate everything in the kingdom. # 'Viva Mort (April 3, 2015) - After embarrassing Maurice, Julien tries to make up for his transgression, while Mort inadvertently joins an anti-King Julien group. # The Really Really Big Lie (April 3, 2015) - Julien concocts an elaborate lie, blaming a giant “mega-gecko” for ruining a young lemur's birthday party. # One More Cup (April 3, 2015) - Julien finds a bag of coffee beans in the Cove of Wonders and gets the entire lemur community hooked on caffeine. Season 2 # [[My Fair Foosa|'My Fair Foosa']] (October 16, 2015) - King Julien has a brilliant idea: He'll tame a Foosa and train it to keep peace in his kingdom. But the plan doesn't go quite as expected. # Diapers Are the New Black (October 16, 2015) - Julien sparks a fashion frenzy when he turns a box of diapers into the coolest styles the kingdom has ever seen. # Crimson and Clover (October 16, 2015) - It's love at first sight when Julien meets Clover's party-girl sister, Crimson. Could the king have found his queen? # Pineapple Of My Eye (October 16, 2015) - When Julien is fooled into believing that a "divine pineapple" contains the wisdom of former kings, a jealous Mort tries to get rid of it. # Gimmie Gimmie Gimmie: The Game (October 16, 2015) - Fascinated by the idea of money, King Julien brings cash to the kingdom. But Mort's surprising money skills create big problems. # Body Double (October 16, 2015) - When King Julien's body double is injured on a waterslide, it's up to Magic Steve to hold peace talks with the cranky crocodiles. # Election (October 16, 2015) - Julien rescues a charming old lemur named Doc Sugarfoot from a cave and takes him on as an adviser. # Daddy Julien (October 16, 2015) - Thinking Mort is his son, Julien renames him Falcon and enters him in the Junior Gent pageant. Little does he know the lemur's true age. # That's Sooo Rob (October 16, 2015) - Rob, Julien's former best friend and partner in the rap duo "Lemurs Love the Lemur Ladies," shows up to lure the king back to his wild partying ways. # The Man in The Iron Booty (October 16, 2015) - Julien gives up his kingdom to help a fellow royal in distress, only to discover he's been tricked by two old enemies. # Monkey Planet (October 16, 2015) - After setting out to claim the moon for all lemur kind. King Julien comes face-to-face with Stanislav, the Russian Space Monkey. # True Bromance (October 16, 2015) - When Julien discovers Maurice is moonlighting as an advisor to Rat King Joey, the best friends break up and ask the divine pineapple for advise. # The King Who Would Be King (October 16, 2015) - While writing Julien's life story, Clover makes a tall tale about a baby-eating giant scorpion named Fred. The real Fred reads it and vows revenge. # Are You There, Frank? It's Me, King Julien (October 16, 2015) - After Frank the Sky God demands that the lemurs sacrifice King Julien to Larry the Volcano God. Is Frank real or is someone trying to get rid of Julien? # The Phantom of Club Moist (October 16, 2015) - Julien's dream of opening a nightclub finally comes true, but the place is haunted by a masked phantom. Or could it be someone making mischief? # King Juli-END? (October 16, 2015) - Julien is diagnosed with Mad Horse Disease but refuses to give up the throne to his uncle without a fight. Season 3 # O Captain My Captain Pt. 1 '(July 17, 2016) - Following the fight against Uncle King Julien and the Fossa and the Mega Gecko exploding, King Julien is imprisoned by pirates led by Captain Ethan and plans an escape with Sage Moondancer. Clover and Mort set sail to find him. Meanwhile, Maurice has to deal with harvest festival in King Julien's absence, and King Julien's parents make a surprise return. # 'O Captain My Captain Pt. 2 (July 17, 2016) - Clover and Mort race to rescue King Julien as tries to avoid the pirates' plank by showing off his prime "pirate recruit" booty moves. Meanwhile, Julien's parents plan to sacrifice one of the lemurs to appease the gods. # Dance, Dance, Resolution '(July 17, 2016) - As his parents prepare to leave, Julien tries to reclaim his childhood by forcing them to attend the dance recital they missed when he was a kid. # 'Oh Brother Where Aren't Thou? '(July 17, 2016) - Julien begs his parents to give him a brother, so they buy an Aye-Aye. But when Julien makes them official brothers, he loses his title as king. # 'Love Gauntlet (July 17, 2016) - Julien panics when his parents announce they are never leaving. His plan to scare them off backfires when Karl takes the idea to far. # Jungle Games (July 17, 2016) - Julien bets that his team can beat Uncle King Julien's, and he puts the whole kingdom on the line. The only problem? Julien's star athlete is dead. # Close Encounters of the Mort Kind (July 17, 2016) - Julien becomes jealous when Mort is repeatedly abducted by aliens. Julien plans to make to the aliens abduct him instead. # The Butterfly War (July 17, 2016) - Feeling the kingdom lacks unity, Julien starts a war with the butterflies. Things go wrong when the butterflies turn out to be more than the kingdom can handle. # Fast Food Lemur Nation '(July 17, 2016) - Eager to create fast food for the kingdom, Julien holds an idea contest. But will the winning entry be a dining delight or a cooking curse? # 'Get Off My Lawn (July 17, 2016) - Julien is sure that his beloved jumping bean was stolen and becomes obsessed with security. To Clover's dismay, he arms the village with scorpions. # Revenge of the Prom '(July 17, 2016) - Julien sees the Lemur School reunion as a way to relive his glory days, but his old flame Karen and his foe Karl have a dangerously different agenda. # [[Eye of the Clover|'Eye of the Clover]] (July 17, 2016) - Clover must choose between royal duty and family pride after she's invited to compete in the Tournament of the Doomed and Julien forbids her to go. But is this Tournament more than it seems? # Run for the Border '''(July 17, 2016) - When his peace treaty leads to unrest and a broken boom box, Julien wants to build a wall to keep non-lemurs out of the party kingdom. '''Season 4 # The All Hail King Julien Show '(November 11, 2016) - King Julien launches a new TV channel called “Julien-Vision” but quickly realizes that the kingdom only wants to watch a reality show of his own life # 'The Neverending Clover '(November 11, 2016) - After Clover is knocked unconscious, the entire kingdom plays along when she wakes up believing she's living in a make-believe storybook world # 'Who Arted? '(November 11, 2016) - King Julien is crazy with jealousy and throws out the kingdom's art after he is upstaged by Mort who is now the town's hottest new artist # 'That Sinking Feeling '(November 11, 2016) - When Masikura convinces King Julien that the island is sinking, Julien believes building an ark is the only way to save his people # 'The Jungle Rooster '(November 11, 2016) - When the Jungle Rooster keeps him up at night, Julien discovers that the Foosa have been farming chickens for food and risks his life to free them all # 'The Good Book '(November 11, 2016) - Julien hires Croc Ambassador, an etiquette expert, to teach the kingdom how to behave at a classy ball, but everyone is too uptight to party # 'The King and Mrs. Mort '(November 11, 2016) - With Julien sick and the others away on a cruise, Mort poses as king to entertain a judge from a big competition -- with disastrous results. # 'King Julien: Superstar '(November 11, 2016) - Julien, Clover, Mort and Maurice become music sensations overnight, but the band breaks up over Julien and Clover's non-stop fighting. # 'The Panchurian Candidate '(November 11, 2016) - After Uncle King Julien turned Pancho into a deadly killer so he could take back his throne, King Julien must save the kingdom before it's too late. # 'The Wrath of Morticus Khan '(November 11, 2016) - King Julien clones himself but things take a turn for the worse when Morticus Khan, an evil warlord, unleashes an army of Mort clones on the kingdom. # 'Koto, Plain and Tall '(November 11, 2016) - Julien is lost in the jungle and accidentally saves a Mountain Lemur named Koto who turns out to be the biggest threat the kingdom has ever faced # 'I, Maurice '(November 11, 2016) - When Maurice learns that he isn't a lemur like everyone else, he sets off on a journey to find his Aye-Aye parents and sister Brosalind # 'Un-King Me '''(November 11, 2016) - When the kingdom is overrun with refugees, Julien is shocked that an old friend Koto and his Mountain Lemur army are preparing to attack '''Exiled (see at All Hail King Julien: Exiled) Season 5 # 'Julien 2.0 '(December 1, 2017) - King Julien wants a do-over to become King JULIEN 2.0 and actually listen to his people. But when everyone feels their voice is the most important, the kingdom becomes a chaotic mess. # 'Spin Cycle '(December 1, 2017) - When a segment on Xixi's show changes the kingdom, Julien begins scheming ways to use the influence of the show to his advantage and creates a Julien-centric propaganda machine. # 'Night Creatures '(December 1, 2017) - King Julien can't sleep so he decides to go on a milk cleanse to help, but after Todd is attacked by a horrible monster, King Julien's nightmares cause the kingdom to question him as...THE NIGHT CREATURE! # 'Tears in the Drain '(December 1, 2017) - When Detective King Julien searches for a missing Butterfish, he notices lemurs acting strange all around and realizes he has a serious mystery on his hands, so he must get the Mystery Solving Team back together! # 'Squad Goals '(December 1, 2017) - When King Julien's consultant tells him that his squad is losing their cool, King Julien decides to get a whole new crew. # 'One More Cup, Part 2 '(December 1, 2017) - King Julien discovers tea which becomes a huge hit throughout the kingdom, but when Karl's brother Bruce invites him to his coffee corporation, trouble start to brew. # 'There Will Be Juice '(December 1, 2017) - When a crate of “PURE ORGANIC IMPOSSIBLY SAFE ORGANIC NUTRIENTS” washes onto shore, King Julien accidentally overfeeds the crops, creating a giant mango that tries to take over the world. # 'Blackboard Jungle '(December 1, 2017) - King Julien organizes an Academic Bowl to prove the lemurs are the smartest on the island. # 'Lord of the Fruit Flies '(December 1, 2017) - King Julien tries to rig an election so that Maurice becomes Mango Prime Minister but soon realizes his opponent, Mort, has a better shot than everyone thinks. # 'Karl-Mageddon '(December 1, 2017) - In honor of his retirement, Karl hosts an elaborate contest to find his successor – who will become Madagascar's next super villain. # 'King Julien is Watching You '(December 1, 2017) - King Julien discovers surveillance equipment and installs it all over the kingdom. # 'The End is Near '(December 1, 2017) - When King Julien learns that Clover may marry Sage, he sets out to prepare the kingdom for post-Clover attacks. # 'The End is Here '(December 1, 2017) - When King Julien and the gang bury Sage for his bachelor party, things don't go according to plan and they must deal with Franken-Sage! Cast * Danny Jacobs as King Julien XIII, Pancho * Kevin Michael Richardson as Maurice, Chauncey, Todd, Butterfish, Pineapple * India de Beaufort as Clover, Crimson * Andy Richter as Mort, Ted * Debra Wilson as Masikura, Mary Ann, Tammy * Betsy Sodaro as Xixi * David Krumholtz as Timo * Henry Winkler as Uncle King Julien Additional voices * Diedrich Bader as Abner * Jeff Bennett as Willie, Horst, Hector, Doctor S, Stanislav, Magic Steve * Dwight Schultz as Karl * Sarah Thyre as Dorothy, Becca * Bill Fagerbakke as King Joey Crew *Christo Stamboliev - Director *Matt Engstrom - Director *James ‘Wootie’ Wooton - Unit Director *Mitch Watson - Executive Producer *Frederick Wiedmann - Music Composer *Stephen Heneveld - Storyboard *Emmanuel Deligiannis - Storyboard *Sharon Flynn - Script Coordinator *Elliot Owen - Script Coordinator * Lisa Schaffer - Voice Director * Collette Sunderman - Voice Director Reception This series has received an Emmy for Outstanding Program. Unlike the previous Madagascar series, it is praised and adored by the Madagascar fanbase for being closer to the source material, the spectacular writing, the animation and how King Julien is portrayed. All Hail King Julien also led the 45th Daytime Emmy Award - Animated Program Nominees list, with the most nominations that year, being nominated 7 times combined with the Exiled addendum. This caught the attention of a lot of entertainment magazines and news portals. '''‘King Julien’ Tops Daytime Emmys Animation Nominees - Animation World Network '''https://www.awn.com/news/king-julien-tops-daytime-emmys-animation-nominees '''45th Daytime Emmy Award Nominees Announced - Animation Magazine '''http://www.animationmagazine.net/events/45th-daytime-emmy-award-nominees-announced/ They later brought home 2 awards, Outstanding Sound Editing - Animation, and Outstanding Sound Mixing - Animation, which were both won by All Hail King Julien: Exiled. References External links *Official website *Official website at DreamWorks Animation *Official website at Netflix *All Hail King Julien on IMDb *All Hail King Julien: Exiled on IMDb pl:Niech żyje Król Julian de:King Julien (Serie) es:Viva el Rey Julien __FORCETOC__ Category:All Hail King Julien Category:Netflix Category:TV Series